En apesanteur
by Ocee
Summary: "- Pardon ? s'étonna O'Neill, presque offensé. Vous ne connaissez pas MacGyver ? Et, se tournant vers son second comme pour s'excuser de lui avoir parlé sèchement quelques secondes auparavant : - Elle nous a dit venir de quelle planète, déjà, Carter ?" O'Neill, Carter, Booth et Brennan se retrouvent coincés tous les 4 au Pentagone. Points communs, humour et provocation au RDV..


**_En apesanteur_**

* * *

Disclaimer : les personnages et univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais que les emprunter sans contrepartie financière (_Bones_, diffusée sur la FOX, produite par Hart Hanson, créateur, et Barry Josephson d'après les romans de Kathy Reichs et _Stargate SG-1_ créée par Brad Wright et Jonathan Glassner d'après le film _Stargate, la porte des étoiles_ de Roland Emmerich et diffusée sur Showtime et sur Sci Fi)

Note : j'ai commencé ce texte en 2009 alors que je commençais tout juste à lire des fics sur Stargate (des Sam/Jack principalement). Et je n'ai toujours lu aucune fic sur Bones… Je ne savais donc pas du tout ce qui avait déjà pu être fait sur ces séries ! Sans doute mon idée est-elle du déjà-vu (je pense notamment à la vanne du début, parce que ça serait vraiment étonnant que personne ne l'ait faite jusqu'à présent)…

Au niveau des dates, j'ai fait le choix volontaire de placer l'action avant que Jack ne soit général (pour qu'il soit toujours dans SG-1 comme à la bonne époque et parce que je suis trop habituée aux « mon Colonel » de Sam XD), ce qui empêche toute concordance possible avec la série Bones si j'ai bien potassé (du coup, j'ai choisi la saison 2 de Bones pour un détail intéressant – et à l'époque, je ne connaissais pas encore le point de vue de Booth et Brennan sur les aliens).

Bref, voilà le résultat… du pur divertissement sans prétention. Désolée pour les approximations, même si j'ai essayé de faire au mieux avec mes souvenirs et quelques petites recherches, ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit délire et je suis persuadée que l'on peut trouver à redire à certaines répliques…

Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je tiens à remercier Ellana pour l'avis qu'elle m'avait donné à l'époque.

Enjoy !

* * *

- Bones ! mais dépêchez-vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites enfin ? s'impatienta Booth en se tournant vers sa coéquipière.

Alors qu'il retirait d'une main ses lunettes de soleil pour les ranger dans la poche de sa chemise, l'autre était déjà sur la poignée d'une porte d'entrée du Pentagone. Brennan, elle, fermait seulement la portière de leur voiture garée en trombe.

- Moi ? Ce que je fais ? C'est plutôt à vous qu'il conviendrait de poser la question, rétorqua-t-elle. Vous vous êtes vu ? On dirait un… un enfant affamé qui se précipite sur le marchand de glaces ambulant… et monté sur ressorts qui plus est. Si au moins vous vouliez bien m'expliquer clairement ce que l'on fait ici.

- On n'a pas le temps, je vous dirai ça dans l'ascenseur, allez ! l'exhorta-t-il gentiment à avancer.

Il posa une main amicale dans son dos pour la guider et se pencha vers elle :

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, reprit-il en chuchotant afin qu'ils poursuivent cette conversation à voix basse, c'est que l'enquête qu'on avait dû abandonner il y a une semaine va peut-être se conclure.

- Celle où je n'avais même pas eu le temps de voir un seul petit os ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est pour ça que vous êtes excité comme une puce et que vous m'avez empêchée d'étudier le nouveau squelette prometteur qui venait d'arriver au Jefferson ? En quoi cela pourrait-il m'intéresser franchement, Booth ? demanda-t-elle sceptique.

- Oh ! Ne me faites pas le coup de l'indifférence, s'il vous plaît ! Vous étiez aussi irritée que moi qu'on vous enlève ces boîtes pleines d'ossements mystérieux dans la seconde où elles avaient été posées sur votre table de travail. Ne me dites pas que vous n'étiez pas intriguée !

- J'avoue que sur le coup, c'était assez frustrant puisque vous n'aviez pas arrêté de m'en parler comme d'une énigme. Mais je me suis fait une raison, il y a des millions d'autres squelettes qui attendent mon expertise, Booth, et ceux-là n'avaient probablement rien d'exceptionnel. C'est vous que ça a le plus dérangé, pas moi. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'explique pas ce que l'on fait ici. Nous n'étions plus en charge de l'affaire alors comment pourrions-nous être informés de nouvelles la concernant ?

- Comme si on allait me retirer une affaire sans me donner une raison valable ! s'offusqua-t-il avant de reprendre, fier de lui. J'ai demandé à un gars du service informatique qui me devait un service de filer le dossier.

- Vous avez soudoyé un agent du F.B.I. ? s'étonna Brennan en jetant des regards autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

- Soudoyé, soudoyé… tout de suite les grands mots. C'était notre affaire, non ? Et heureusement que je lui devais un _gros_ service, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il m'a assuré qu'il ne referait plus jamais ça. Il a dû éviter un tas de pièges de sécurité dont je vous épargne les détails parce que je n'ai strictement rien compris et il a finalement pu me donner quelques tuyaux qui m'ont permis de nous amener ici, finit-il triomphalement en écartant les bras.

- On en revient donc à ma question initiale : que fait-on ici exactement ? l'interrogea-t-elle toujours un peu agacée mais piquée dans sa curiosité à présent.

- Nous avons rendez-vous avec un officier qui va répondre à nos questions, dit-il en la pressant un peu dans le dos afin qu'elle accélère le pas.

Un ascenseur commençait juste à se refermer devant eux et il ne voulait absolument pas le louper.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il ne va pas les éluder, comme la dernière fois ?

- Pas question, j'ai réussi à… Hop, hop, hop ! s'exclama-t-il en s'élançant entre les deux portes de l'ascenseur qui se refermaient.

Il les écarta afin d'ouvrir la voie à Brennan et capta quelques paroles des deux militaires qui l'occupaient :

- … simplement qu'ils auraient pu nous en dire un peu plus que « alerte rouge », risque imminent de…

- Je suis d'accord, mon Colonel, le coupa la femme avec un regard équivoque pour lui signifier qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

- Colonel..., Major, les salua Booth d'un signe de tête après avoir repéré leur grade sur leur costume bleu marine. Agent spécial Seeley Booth et voici ma coéquipière, le Dr Temperance Brennan.

- Enchanté, répondit machinalement son nouveau vis-à-vis avec un sourire forcé. Colonel Jack O'Neill et le Major Samantha Carter, de l'Air Force, ajouta-t-il en désignant son second d'un mouvement de tête.

Brennan les salua à son tour et voulut reprendre sa conversation avec Booth mais ce dernier la coupa net d'un regard avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Elle comprit que Booth devait se méfier des deux militaires et se tourna donc vers eux l'air de rien, pour faire la conversation :

- C'est la première fois que je viens au Pentagone. Je serais curieuse de jeter un coup d'œil aux labos, savez-vous où ils sont ?

- Chaque aile du bâtiment abrite un commandement différent et chaque commandement dispose de ses propres laboratoires, lui expliqua le Major Carter. Nous sommes dans l'aile de l'Air Force mais les laboratoires ne sont pas accessibles aux civils.

- Et vous travaillez ici ? Dans quel domaine ? s'enquit Brennan avec curiosité.

En une fraction de seconde, les deux soldats échangèrent un regard et O'Neill hocha subrepticement la tête pour autoriser son second à répondre. Cette interaction, bien que très brève, n'avait pas échappé à Booth, qui sut en tirer les conclusions adéquates : ces deux-là se connaissaient très bien et se faisaient confiance comme seuls des frères d'armes le pouvaient.

- Nous sommes spécialisés dans les satellites, se contenta de dire Carter.

Et alors que Bones allait formuler une nouvelle question, une secousse les déstabilisa. Automatiquement, O'Neill et Booth s'assurèrent que leur partenaire respective ne risquait pas une chute : le premier en la couvant discrètement du regard, distant mais prêt à agir s'il fallait la rattraper le second en la soutenant par les avant-bras et en lui demandant immédiatement si ça allait.

- Oui, merci, ça m'a juste surprise. Vous qui étiez si pressé, Booth, voilà qui va rafraîchir votre enthousiasme, nous sommes bloqués.

- Pas de panique, la rassura-t-il, sûr de lui. Dans tout ascenseur, il y a un bouton d'urgence pour appeler les secours.

Une seconde secousse, moins forte que la première, les surprit. La lumière du plafonnier vacilla, ne laissant plus que les lampes de veille des côtés éclairer la cabine. C'était cependant suffisant pour observer les expressions de chacun des occupants… et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

- C'est bien notre veine, soupira un O'Neill blasé.

- Un bouton d'urgence, c'est fait pour fonctionner dans n'importe quelle urgence, non ? essaya de positiver Booth en s'approchant du panneau.

Mais il eut beau actionner plusieurs fois l'interrupteur, rien ne se produisit.

- Portable ! s'écria Brennan en sortant hâtivement le sien de son sac.

Carter hochait déjà la tête, venant d'essayer le sien et le résultat fut le même : pas de réseau.

- Rien d'étonnant, ce bâtiment est l'un des plus sécurisés du pays et seuls quelques appareils spécialisés peuvent fonctionner ici, affirma-t-elle avec une moue ennuyée.

- Et que ce fichu ascenseur nous lâche à ce moment précis, vous trouvez ça étonnant, Carter ? pesta le colonel malgré lui. Enfin, j'ai toujours dit que construire _13_ ascenseurs ici avait été une erreur, on a dû prendre le treizième. Je le sentais mal de toute façon, je vous l'avais bien dit…

- Il doit bien y avoir une solution, s'irrita Booth en se tournant à nouveau vers le panneau des interrupteurs. Si on essaye de…

- Carter ! le coupa O'Neill en regardant son second, un sourire en coin, et en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive, un imperceptible hochement de tête en direction de la console.

- Oui, mon Colonel, sourit-elle avant de demander à Booth. Je peux ?

Il s'écarta de la paroi et demanda :

- Vous vous y connaissez ?

- C'est la meilleure, affirma O'Neill en souriant franchement, une pointe de fierté dans le regard. La plus grande scientifique de la planète en physique, mathématiques, informatique, technologie et… tout ce qui permet de réparer tous les gadgets imaginables.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit Booth avec un sourire en coin. Vous allez pouvoir vous faire une amie, Bones ! dit-il avec un coup de coude amical à sa coéquipière avant d'ajouter à l'attention d'O'Neill en la pointant du doigt. C'est l'anthropologue judiciaire la plus douée de la planète.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi avoir des compétences scientifiques exceptionnelles dans deux domaines bien distincts soit un facteur de socialisation particulièrement significatif, Booth, répliqua Brennan. Mais je n'ai absolument rien contre vous, Major, préféra-t-elle préciser.

O'Neill leva un sourcil perplexe, prêt à faire une remarque mais il s'abstint lorsque son second déclara :

- Désolée, mon Colonel, mais sans instruments, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, tout est cadenassé là-dedans. Et il n'y a pas de mal, Dr Brennan.

- Carter, un petit effort, je suis sûr que vous allez nous sortir de là. Vous avez toujours de bonnes idées et vous savez que le temps presse, ajouta-t-il avec un regard équivoque. Si on ne sort pas d'ici dans quelques minutes, Daniel et… Murray, vont _s'inquiéter_.

- Je sais bien, mon Colonel, mais je suis navrée, je ne suis pas MacGyver, moi.

- Parce que j'ai une tête à m'appeler _Angus_ et à savoir qu'une épingle à cheveux et de la salive peuvent nous sortir de là, peut-être ? C'est vous le petit génie du bricolage ici, Carter.

Elle allait répliquer quand :

- Qui est MacGyver ?

- Un personnage de série télé, Bones, lui apprit Booth en levant les yeux au ciel, mi-amusé, mi-affligé qu'elle l'ignore.

- Pardon ? s'étonna O'Neill, presque offensé. Vous ne connaissez pas MacGyver ?

Et, se tournant vers son second comme pour s'excuser de lui avoir parlé sèchement quelques secondes auparavant :

- Elle nous a dit venir de quelle planète, déjà, Carter ?

Cela eut l'effet escompté, ses yeux bleus pétillèrent, signe qu'elle souriait intérieurement malgré elle.

- Je ne regarde pas beaucoup la télévision, je préfère employer mon temps à des choses plus utiles et intéressantes, répliqua simplement Brennan avec sa moue habituelle.

- Une vraie fouine, toujours dans son labo avec ses os, se sentit obligé de préciser Booth d'un ton de conspirateur.

- Booth !

- J'en connais une autre, répondit Jack sur le même ton complice en désignant son second d'un hochement de tête.

- Hey ! s'indigna Sam. Je ne suis pas une fouine, et je connais MacGyver. C'est même lui qui m'a intéressée à la physique-chimie. En plus d'être très séduisant, ses astuces avaient souvent une base véridique. C'était un très bon divertissement même si, bien sûr, le fait qu'il ait à chaque fois à portée de main quelque chose d'utile décrédibilise quelque peu la série… comme on peut s'en rendre compte à l'instant.

- Si ce feuilleton n'était pas entièrement crédible, pourquoi avez-vous continué à le regarder ? Et pourquoi a-t-il si bien marché au point que tout le monde devrait le connaître ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux utiliser son temps de façon plus constructive ? Cette attirance pour des choses improbables voire surréalistes me laissera toujours perplexe…

- Bones, tenta de l'interrompre son partenaire.

- Non, mais c'est vrai, Booth ! C'est comme la magie, les fantômes… ou les extraterrestres, tiens ! Il y a plein de séries avec des extraterrestres alors qu'on sait pertinemment qu'il y a une raison rationnelle à chaque phénomène qualifié de… quoi ? s'interrompit-elle devant les sourires difficilement cachés des deux militaires qui s'étaient lancé un regard complice.

- Oh, rien ! affirma O'Neill avec une moue indulgente avant de demander à Booth. Elle est toujours comme ça, votre coéquipière ?

- Toujours, avoua-t-il en souriant mais en regardant néanmoins le colonel avec une pointe de méfiance.

Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et tenta de se justifier :

- On a un ami… une vraie fouine lui aussi… un archéologue… ils s'entendraient bien, pas vrai, Carter ?

- C'est probable, mon Colonel.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, s'entêta Brennan. Colonel, pour être parvenu à un tel grade, vous êtes forcément doté d'une certaine logique, quelqu'un d'intelligent et de pragmatique. Or le major et vous avez utilisé le nom de MacGyver comme une référence incontournable alors que vous savez la série peu crédible. Je trouve cela… incohérent.

- Êtes-vous sûre que je sois si intelligent ? Parce que mon plus grand rêve serait d'être le commandant de _l'Enterprise_ alors qu'on sait tous pertinemment que c'est impossible, continua un O'Neill malicieux.

- Un vaisseau spatial issu de Star Trek, série de science-fiction cultissime au possible, Bones, la devança Booth alors qu'elle commençait à ouvrir la bouche.

- Mais… et vous, Major, ça ne vous dérange pas ? Vous qui êtes une scientifique ?

- J'ai regardé la série quand j'étais adolescente, il s'en dégage une certaine nostalgie. À présent, je ne vois effectivement que les incohérences lorsqu'il m'arrive de tomber sur un épisode. Mais certaines personnes, même lorsqu'elles ont toutes les connaissances nécessaires – et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon Colonel – continuent en effet à préférer le plaisir de la fiction sans chercher à analyser la situation.

- Hey ! C'est une série télé, se défendit O'Neill. C'est fait pour ça, pour se détendre !

- Oh ! Je vois, Booth est pareil, continua Brennan comme si le colonel n'était pas intervenu tandis que les deux hommes se jaugeaient à présent du regard comme pour s'évaluer.

- Il n'analyse pas le côté scientifique des choses, continua-t-elle. Il préfère suivre son instinct et se focaliser sur de basses spéculations psychologiques.

- Bon, les deux génies, ça suffit maintenant le copinage, les interrompit Booth. Si vous nous sortiez de là, plutôt, hein ?

- Je ne peux absolument rien faire, Booth. Mon domaine, ce sont les os. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le Colonel et le Major ont le profil osseux apparent de combattants expérimentés et certains de leurs gestes ou postures sont le signe de fractures encore récentes. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils étaient sur le terrain il y a encore peu de temps, ce qui est assez étrange pour des spécialistes en satellites…

- Bones, soupira Booth alors que leurs interlocuteurs s'étaient tendus.

- Quoi ? Je disais ça pour vous tenir informé, c'est tout…

- J'avais deviné qu'ils nous mentaient, Bones, merci. Mais vous les mettez dans l'embarras, c'est sûrement une couverture _secret défense_, tenta-t-il de dire de la voix la plus basse possible bien qu'il sache pertinemment que l'exiguïté des lieux rendait tout dialogue audible de tous.

Les deux militaires étaient à présent plus sur leurs gardes que jamais. Avaient-ils un lien avec toute cette histoire ?

- Vous savez quelque chose ? demanda le Colonel d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Rien du tout, Colonel, soyez tranquille, lui sourit faussement Booth. L'Armée de l'Air sait très bien cach… pardon, garder ses petits secrets.

- Le FBI aussi, agent Booth, répliqua froidement O'Neill. CIA, NID, FBI… tous ces _hommes en noir_, je m'en méfie comme de la peste.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai encore jamais croisé d'extraterrestres, répliqua Booth en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, vous me décevez ! Je pensais que tous les membres du FBI avaient le droit de consulter leurs archives secrètes sur l'affaire de Roswell…

- Mais tous les agents ne rentrent pas au FBI avec des idées farfelues en tête et dans l'espoir de croiser des petits hommes verts… ou gris…

- Eh bien, si on reste coincés encore quelques minutes de plus ici, ça va peut-être changer, plaisanta O'Neill. Alors, Carter, toujours pas moyen de téléporter des outils à bord ?

- Non, mon Colonel, lui répondit Sam d'un ton neutre, surprise tout d'abord et ne sachant pas trop si entrer dans ce jeu était une bonne idée.

Cela n'arrangea pas l'humeur de Jack. Bon, c'était risqué, il le savait, mais il avait besoin de se passer les nerfs sur quelque chose et quoi de plus drôle que taquiner un réfractaire à la théorie des aliens ? Il n'aurait pas dû, surtout avec la menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes mais, justement, cette alerte top secrète mystérieuse était si énervante et être enfermé ici à ne rien faire…

- Oh, allez, Carter ! On peut bien s'amuser un peu. C'est jubilatoire de voir les _hommes en noir_ bouillir de ne pas savoir, ils aiment fourrer leur nez partout où ça ne les regarde pas. Ça vous démange d'en savoir plus, hein ? s'adressa-t-il à Booth avec un sourire provocateur.

- Je me contrefiche de vos petites affaires, que l'armée garde ses secrets.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure, Booth ! s'esclaffa Bones. Cette querelle de mâles alpha devient ridicule. Vous faites partie d'institutions qui ont le même but, protéger notre pays, vous devriez tous vous respecter au lieu de vous monter les uns contre les autres avec toutes ces théories du complot !

- C'est l'armée qui ne veut jamais coopérer ! s'emporta Booth comme un gamin.

- Est-ce que c'est notre faute si vous comptez autant de pourris dans vos rangs ? répliqua O'Neill.

- Alors là, laissez-moi rire ! L'armée ne vaut pas mieux. Mais avec votre orgueil supérieur et vos secrets défense placardés partout, c'est beaucoup plus facile, hein ! Et puis ça ajoute de la grandeur au mythe, l'Armée de _l'Air_, excusez du peu !

- Que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça ? Je n'y peux rien si le Président nous apprécie plus que les fouines dans votre genre…

- Attention à ce que vous dites, les fouines, ce sont les scientifiques !

- Mais…

- Mon Colonel ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment…

- Carter, vous n'avez qu'à nous sortir de là ! Ça m'évitera de devoir mettre mon poing dans le nez de cet homme, s'emporta O'Neill.

- À vos ordres, mon Colonel, lui répondit-elle avec un regard noir de reproches en allant ausculter le tableau de commandes une nouvelle fois.

- Ah ! Elle est belle, l'Armée de l'Air, si c'est comme ça qu'elle traite ses seconds…

Brennan s'interposa entre les deux hommes, posant une main sur la poitrine de chacun, alors qu'O'Neill avait fait un pas en avant.

- Booth, c'est une hiérarchie établie, ils n'y peuvent rien et vous voyez bien à la façon dont il la regarde que le colonel O'Neill regrette déjà son emportement.

Les deux intéressés se figèrent imperceptiblement à cette remarque.

- Quant à vous, Colonel, ne vous formalisez pas de la colère de Booth, il a du mal à se contrôler dernièrement depuis qu'il a tiré dans un clown, mais il suit une thérapie.

- Bones ! la réprimanda Booth en secouant la tête, effaré qu'elle dévoile ainsi sa vie privée.

- Vous n'étiez pas capables de régler la situation en hommes civilisés, je suis donc intervenue, cela n'a rien de dégradant, Booth.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, fit un signe de la main comme pour abandonner et se tourna vers Sam :

- Major, vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Si vous avez un chalumeau, je suis preneuse. Sans ça, il n'y a rien à faire…

- Et par le plafond ? demanda Booth.

- Je veux bien regarder, mais il est haut et les plaques me semblent bien fixées.

- Tenez, lui dit-il en joignant ses mains pour lui faire la courte échelle.

Sam hésita une seconde qui lui permit de croiser le regard noir d'O'Neill braqué sur l'agent. Il ne fit cependant aucun geste dans sa direction même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait – inutile de perdre encore plus ses moyens en étant collé à elle – et quand il rencontra son regard à elle, l'expression de son visage s'adoucit comme pour s'excuser et lui laisser les rênes – il avait toute confiance en elle.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il était impossible de bouger les éléments constitutifs du plafond. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient coincés ici sans échappatoire autre que l'arrivée de renforts.

Ils finirent tous par s'asseoir, silencieux, le long des parois de l'ascenseur. Au bout d'un moment, Booth prit la parole :

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par sortir un peu à contre cœur. J'étais aussi dans l'armée avant – de terre – et… bref, je n'aurais pas dû…

- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas été très correct non plus, maugréa O'Neill.

Les deux femmes se sourirent avec un regard complice.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Brennan eut alors l'idée de glousser :

- Et alors, cette zone 51, elle existe vraiment ?

- Ah, non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! s'énerva Booth devant le regard amusé des membres de SG1.

- Sérieusement, Booth, il y a tellement de planètes, cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant que des êtres extraterrestres puissent exister…

- Elle marque un point, approuva Jack.

- Mais je doute qu'ils viendraient perdre leur temps ici. Jusqu'à présent, tous les phénomènes extraterrestres répertoriés ne me paraissent qu'être de vastes blagues. Il faudrait qu'ils soient vraiment évolués pour parvenir à franchir de telles distances et qu'aurions-nous à leur apporter ?

- De bons steaks, peut-être ? Une entrecôte de Carter, avec une bonne bière et un épisode des _Simpson_, je ne dirais pas non si j'étais eux.

- Mon Colonel ! fit semblant de le réprimander ladite Carter.

- Eh bien, quoi ? Je ne dis toujours que la vérité, vous le savez bien, affirma-t-il avec ce regard profond qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle.

Et alors que les joues de son second commençaient à légèrement s'empourprer, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin sur…

- Teal'c ! Et Daniel ! Apophis soit loué ! s'amusa O'Neill. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça fait plaisir de vous voir !

- Apophis ? s'enquit Teal'c en haussant plus que jamais ses sourcils et en resserrant sa prise sur le zat' dissimulé dans la poche de son blouson.

- Jack… on a loupé un épisode ou… ? s'étonna Daniel, lui aussi avec une expression de surprise sceptique affichée sur le visage.

- Un cross-over en fait, Daniel, mais je vous raconterai…

- Teal'c ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce prénom auparavant, s'enthousiasma Bones. Et ce tatouage ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois un pareil. Vous venez d'un pays africain ? Je pensais pourtant avoir fait le tour des différentes ethnies…

- Bones, marmonna Booth en serrant les dents et en lui prenant le bras, de plus en plus gêné par le regard et le sourire en coin malicieux d'O'Neill devant son embarras. On a un rendez-vous, vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui, mais j'aimerais bien connaît…

- Pas moi, je ne préfère pas savoir. Et vous non plus, j'en suis sûr, affirma-t-il plus troublé que jamais mais tâchant obstinément à se morigéner intérieurement.

Cet O'Neill ne faisait que se payer sa tête, rien de plus, ça n'existait pas, c'était impossible.

Une fois sortis, ils se retournèrent pour saluer d'un signe de tête les militaires et Booth ne put empêcher ses mâchoires de se crisper lorsque le colonel lui lança un petit salut militaire, deux doigts à hauteur de sa tempe, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre** : vous me croirez si vous voudrez, mais j'avais complètement oublié qu'il y avait déjà eu des références à MacGyver dans Stargate (pourtant ça paraît si évident… ça doit se retrouver dans d'autres fics aussi…). Je m'en suis rendu compte en faisant mes recherches préparatoires à ce OS. J'en ai repérées trois : Sam qui dit dans l'épisode pilote qu'ils ont mis plus de quinze ans à « macgyveriser » un système équivalent au DHD, Jack qui en parle dans l'épisode « année 69 » et McKay dans Atlantis qui dit « vous me prenez pour MacGyver ou quoi ? » (celle-ci m'avait fait sourire pourtant, je m'en souviens maintenant). Sur la fameuse encyclopédie participative que tout le monde connaît, quelqu'un s'est amusé à répertorier de nombreuses citations comiques de la série, ça fait vraiment plaisir à lire, je vous le conseille !


End file.
